Various methods of electro-photographic printing are well known. In some methods, a photoconductive surface is charged to a uniform potential and then selectively discharged to record an electrostatic latent image. The latent image is developed with liquid toner composed of toner particles dispersed in a carrier liquid, e.g. imaging oil. The developed image is transferred to an intermediate transfer member (ITM) such as a blanket and then transferred to a substrate, e.g. paper. Transfer of the developed image is typically referred to as the first transfer while transfer from the ITM to the substrate is typically referred as the second transfer.
The ITM is typically heated to improve transferability of the developed image. For slow speed systems, the ITM may operate without any drying systems. In these systems the heat of the ITM dries the image and removes some of the liquid carrier in the image, to improve the transfer of the image to the substrate. For some systems, liquid is alternatively or additionally removed prior to transfer of the image to the ITM, e.g. before the first transfer.
For high speed imaging, a dryer may be used to dry the image on the ITM. Typically, the dryer includes fans connected to air knives along the ITM circumference that blow air towards the printed image on the blanket. Typically drying is applied after the first transfer and before the second transfer. The air facilitates removing carrier liquid, e.g. by evaporation, for drying the image prior to transferring to the desired substrate.
There are typically two process methods for transferring a colored image from the photoreceptor to the substrate. One method is a multi-shot process method in which, each printed separation, e.g. each color, is transferred separately from the blanket to the substrate, until a full image is achieved. This process is typically used for sheet fed presses. A second method is a one shot process in which all printed color separations are first acquired on the blanket and only then transferred in one pass from the blanket to the substrate.